A twist
by Verdigo12
Summary: John contantine is back, and after all the events he's been through, it leaves him a little more cautious, but the demon world wants it's revenge... Please read and review, hope you enjoy rated for John's bad language


Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and i hope you like it!

Chapter 1 - John's back

-

The clock rang as he slowly got up. He looked at the source of his irritation; the alarm clock, and said, "Fuck that," and slammed his hand down on it. It fell to the floor, immediately breaking. "Shit, gotta buy a new one…" He murmured as he threw his head back and drifted to sleep again. Yet another thing to add to his growing list of priorities.

The mobile phone rang and he raised his head mildly to look at it. He picked it up and stared at the screen, which read 'Billy'. He held the phone to his ear and said, "Hi Bill, what's new?"

"Nothing much, just a couple of items that might interest you…?"

"Drop 'em by later today."

"No problem. See you later." And with that, his assistant hung up and left John with a deadline.

Later that day, John walked down the street, chewing on some nicotine gum, this replacement for the damned cigarettes was actually working, or maybe it was just the image of the blackened tar Lucifer had pulled from his lungs constantly haunting him.

His feet led him in towards the shops.

He walked into the familiar store to see a hooded man walking past him, out of the shop. A sense of foreboding swept through him as he looked into the pale green eyes.

Once the man was out of range, he fumbled for his phone in his pocket and rang Billy, he muttered urgently into the phone, "Fuck it all, Bill, I think we have a bloody demon on the loose!"

"Where? And are you sure?" Bill replied.

"Yeah, it's a goddamn demon for Christ sake, we're at the shops in the South."

"Alright John, I'm coming, just… don't move, and what ever you do, don't touch the packet of screecher beetles again, you know what happened the last time!"

"What ever, I'm following it." He replaced the phone in his pocket and turned round and strode after the supposed 'demon'. The demon's path led him into a dark alley way, with a door way which read 'Midnight's dance'.

John pulled the phone out of his pocket again and punched Billy's number in and muttered, "Give it up, Bill. I think it's a fucking half-breed and it's in Midnight's place." Then hung up.

John had the unearthly feeling that he was being watched. He spun around, looking for the cause of this feeling; there was no one there.

"Crap, every where I look, there's a goddamn cat, but when I need one – there's not one in bloody sight…" He called Angie, "Angie, John, I need your cat – I'm 2 minutes walk away from your house now. I'm coming over."

"John! You can't, hard as it is to believe, I have people over –" She started, but John had already hung up.

He sprinted over to Angie's house, and punched the doorbell.

The door swung open to the confused sight of Angie and two elderly people sitting round the table. Angie rushed over to John, "I _told_ you not to come over, idiot…"

"Oh, Angie – who's this? I didn't know we weren't the only people here tonight…?" The old woman smirked.

"Oh, no – this is John, he's not supposed to be here and… and…" Angie fumbled for words as John strode into her apartment and scanned the room for felines.

"Where's your cat?" He asked, ignoring the smiles from who he supposed were Angie's parents.

"In the bathroom, John…" Angie glared at John, then returned back to her parents.

John strode into the bathroom, and looked for the small cat. After 2 seconds of looking for the grey cat, he rolled his eyes, and poked his head back into the dining room, "Angie, cat's not in here."

"Then try the bedroom!" Angie hissed through gritted teeth.

John nodded and walked casually into the next room, and, again, saw no cat. "Angie! Where the hell is Duck?!"

"Duck? I thought you had a cat?" John heard one of the parents ask.

"No, Duck's the name of my cat, Dad…"

"Angie, where the fuc-…" He gave a glance to the smiling parents, "Where's the cat?"

The Father pointed over towards the sofa, "There he is, the little devil!" He chuckled.

John grimaced at what was meant to be a friendly joke, and walked over to the sofa and scooped the cat up into his arms.

"Careful with the little darling…" The Mother sighed patiently, "Now, who are you John?" She said airily.

"John… Smith," He looked more closely at the parents, then his stomach gave an unwelcome lurch as he saw the old man grin widely. John asked the Father, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Oh, of course, John _Smith_," He nodded, and walked into the bathroom, John following suit.

The old man shut the door and then spread his brown wings, grinning, "I presume by your lack of shock and the fact that you asked me in here, that you're not a mere 'friend' or 'boyfriend' of my daughter?"

"No, not exactly…" John shook his head, "Small world. What's your name?"

"Here, my name is Brain. But you, as other angels do, may call me Jordan." The man nodded.

"Wait – You daughter, Angie – does that mean that she's part fuc - … part angel?" John asked, confused.

"Possibly, we haven't really _looked_ into the matter."

"Possibly? Fuck that – are you her natural Father?" John shook his head.

"No, she's our adopted child. Though when I looked at her, I knew she was special, but detected no trace of Angel or Demon in her, but I know she's special. I assume you know, too – "

"Alright, enough of the bull, to the point. I came here to use Angie's cat, but now you're here – I need your help crossing over." He dropped the mewing cat onto the tiled floor.

"Fine, Mr. Smith, only under the condition that you confide in me your real name." The half-angel smiled coyly.

"Constantine."

"Right, into the bath, John Constantine." The old man pointed at the bath, which was suddenly filled to the brim with water.

John nodded, and stepped into the water. Standing up in the bath, only his feet immersed in the water.

He heard muttering coming from the half angel and mewing from the cat, and suddenly – a boiling wave of heat swept through him and he opened his eyes to see a burning, wretched version of the world. Hell.

Time to find out who was watching him.

He looked around the barren wasteland, and saw a red eyed monster staring right at him.

"You?" John asked.

The demon growled, and, instead of following the suit of any oblivious demon, it turned tail and ran off.

"You!" John snarled, running after the demon, confusion and unanswerable questions nagging at his brain.

The demon ran to a burning house.

Suddenly it disappeared. "What the-"

"No need to explain, John…." an ominous voice sounded. "Jordan!" John shouted. He felt a extreme tug in his body and he suddenly appeared in the bathroom of Angie's house. "What is it, John?!" The old man looked startled at the way he had to bring John back. John's body was smoking, burning hot, as he muttered "A…voice…" and passed out.

-

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review on your way out - see you in the next chapter


End file.
